ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Shimazu
'Character First Name' Akira 'Character Last Name' Shimazu 'IMVU Usernamw' AkiraNoSora 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 10 'Date of Birth' April 17, 217 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Iwagakurian 'Height' 4 ' 9 'Weight' 75lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Stone) 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Akira is usually lazy and almost always avoiding anything that requires him to work and/or requires effort, most would relate him to shikamaru of being lazy due to his carefree attittude most of the time. But in truth he only is this way when it comes to things he does not want to do. When Akira is excited about something he is very interested in dedicated to that particular interest. With that being said despite being lazy however, Akira is very dedicated to becoming one of the greatest shinobi of his time often dreaming high. 'Behaviour' Akira is distant usually and quiet to most of the others. Some say he tries to act cool but in fact this is only to avoid establishing any kind of close relationship with others. He is often alone and prefers it that way. Atleast that is what he shows to others, While in fact he would rather have friends he is just scared of getting close to anyone. 'Nindo (optional)' "Heh....How Unfortunate" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Shimazu Clan The clan primarily originates from Iwagkure, but have been known to roam to other Great Nations. Their primary Chakra affinity is Earth, but records have shown their second affinity usually veers toward Lightning or Water. They are well known for the ability to detect others, and have shown to be great sensory Ninja's. They are mostly strong Ninjutsu and Genjutsu users. 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Speed 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Iwagakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Akira of the Shimazu Clan is the first son of the reknowned Nao and Nami Shimazu, the two who always fought together back to back were two of the most powerful shinobi of Shimazu Clan. Nao known for his genjutsu prowess and Nami for her intelligence when it came to her high sensory abillity the two together formed a nearly formidable team, Often recognized for their achievements in battle. They would later settle down to retire from the shinobi life. Not long after retiring in the year of 216 A.N. Nami would find out she would be pregnant. Nao and Nami both would be overjoyed to hear that their love would produce a child whom nine months later on april 17th in the year of 217 A.N, they would name Akira Shimazu. Nao and Nami decided to take leave from the village of Iwagakure, relocating to its outskirts some may say the countryside where they raised their child together for the next 7 years. Akira had a pretty normal life for a child, his parents was never strict or gave him much scolding. You can even say he was overly spoiled by his parents. His mother would often express her admiration of Nao and how talented he was on the field of battle as he always watched over her, saving her life numeral times. Nao however, would always be modest as if they were a young couple in love often pointing back praising Nami for her talents as well. Hearing this Akira would begin to admire his parents as his desire to become a shinobi grew widely expressing the desire to become a great shinobi like his parents. After hearing his dream his parents grew a wide smile as they looked to each other with a smile supporting Akira without so much as a second thought. They would attempt to return to Iwagakure before being attacked by a pair of rogue shinobi, not as perceptive as she once was Nami did was not able to sense their presence ahead of time. Which lead to the demise of Nao whom shielded the two with his own body as the cold steel of the rogue shinobi blade pierced through his stomach from behind. As they quickly fled after Nao would lay in Nami's arms her hands and body soaked in his blood, as the tears poured from her eyes. With the last of his strength Nao would take both Nami and Akira by the hand as he shakingly spoke his last words "Live on.....And always look after your mother." Three long years have now passed since that dreadful day, Nami has returned to Iwagakure along with akira. Having felt such a traumatizing experience has lead Akira to stray from the once kind child he was. since then he has become more distant, even to his mother now he has grown apart from. He still however, holds the dream of becoming a great shinobi. 'Roleplaying Library' NinRP 2.0 Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_Testing:_Zuko_and_Akira Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Approved by: Namikaze Jinora Hatake Setsuko